The Tales of Ash, Thea, and Quinn
by QuintalJones
Summary: UPDATED... CHAPTER 4 is OUT but sadly tis pretty short
1. Tree vs Pilgrim

"Oh my goddess, is that a piece of wood?!" Quinn said pointing to a direction.

Ash turned alarmed - "Hey, there isn't any - " - Ash turned to face Quinn again, but instead had a hurdle of mental punches thrown all at once.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Ohhhh, nothing, I just love seeing you in pain." Quinn said smiling cruely.

_Oh_ _yeah_! Ash said mentally.

_Yeah_?! Quinn replied.

_Oh_ _yeah_! Ash said again, this time putting more effort into his thought.

_Yeah_?! Quinn replied again, confused, what was Ash doing?

_OH_ _YEAH_!!! Ash screamed mentally.

"Oh yeah what _tree_ person?! Get to the point!" Quinn said outloud, and annoyed.

"Just because I'm not a pilgrim JOHN, doesn't mean you JOHN can call me a tree, JOHN just because JOHN my name - JOHN - means an ash tree.... JOHN THE PILGRIM!!!" Ash said laughing and smiling a dazzling smile that gleamed in the Circle Daybreak courtyard, from the sunlight.

"What did you just call me ... Redfern?" Quinn said as he turned around to face Ash again, his eye twitching by the "nickname" Ash had given him.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you JOHN THE PILGRIM!"

"Well you know what?!"

"WHAT JOHN?"

"This what," Quinn said as he gracefully leapt into the air, kicking Ash to the ground with a thud.

"Hey John," Thea Harman said sneaking up behind Quinn.

"I told you not to call me" - Quinn stood frozen, Thea Harman was one of the last Harmans, and one of the last Harmans he was about to kick in the face - "Oh, hi, sorry about that, I was... having fun... right Redfe-tree- I mean Ash?"

"Right," Ash said slowly and smiled wryly by his triumph.

Another score for Ash Redfern.

Ash: 1 point

Quinn: 0 points (for now)


	2. Angry Cat

Thea stared at Quinn, a serious face stood upon the fair haired Harman.

A minute had passed, Quinn was still guilty after almost logging a full blown kick towards her face.

Then suddenly they were all just laughing, except Ash who leaned his head back, his forearm in uber pain. "Why the long face Ash?" Thea asked, still chuckling under her breath.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, I guess Lady Hannah wasn't kidding about _Pick_ _On_ _Ash_ _Day_." Ash said standing up in one cat-like-fluid movement.

"No, actually, Lady Hannah's wrong, it's really..." Thea paused, looking from Ash back to Quinn, "Well, you know Ash."

"I do? ... Oh yeah" He smiled again, "Now I remember what day it is!"

"And what's that?" Quinn said, his laughter coming to a complete hault.

"Oh, we'll tell you while we're eating dinner, and while you people... well... eat your own resources for energy." Thea said then skipped across the courtyard, the sun hiding behinds clouds as she disappeared through a hallway.

"Seriously, if you don't tell me I'll throw another one at you," Quinn said staring menancingly.

"Like the last Harman you almost kicked said, we'll tell you at dinner."

_That's what I was afraid of_, Quinn thought to himself.

He turned around and took his time walking into the opposite hallway Thea had skipped down.

But, behind him, he knew Ash was laughing for a reason, just didn't know when his terror would come, yet, somehow he would find a way to prepare for his "doom."

An hour passed by, Quinn was excessively using his spare time organizing his room, a hint of OCD kicking in after noticing a fountain pen was out of place, not perfectly pointing towards the wall on the metal table, painted to look wooden.

Ash, in a very crazily happy mood knocked on Quinn's door, hoping to see his life-long friend... or maybe just to annoy the crap out of him.

"Go away," Quinn said... his voice sounding half-crazed and a little bit of a menical chuckle under his breath.

"Oh Johnny Quinny," Ash said in a high voice, trying to sound a bit like rashel, but making an epic fail out of it. "Open the door... sweety?"0

"I know it's not Rashel, her voice isn't that girly. She's fights like a man too much that I get confused sometimes if she really is a ... you know... woman?"

"Hey Johnny Quinny," Rashel said next to Ash, annoyed and in a ticked of mood.

Oh Goddess, this day is going horrible. Quinn thought realizing that Rashel somehow ended up next to him, lodging a full blown kick into his cheek.

Score for Ash. (again)


	3. Happy Splinters

**Author's Note: Okay, this could possibly be the crappiest writing, so no critism, I'm half awake and needed this done.**

Quinn just laid on the ground, motionless, knowing the numb-sting-painfulness would quickly evaporate from his conscience sooner or later.

After he lay there for hours, Rashel finally came back into the room, helped him up and slammed an ice pack onto his cheek, making the bruise heal faster.

"Owe, that hurts!" Quinn said awakening after a rush of cold entered his veins.

"Serves you right for calling me a man!" Rashel told him.

"I'm sorry," He said trying to crouch onto the ground again.

"Oh no you don't, Thea's looking for you, now pull yourself together John, you're tougher than me, suck it up!" Rashel said sounding enthusiastic, "got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn said loosening up and heading down the hallway.

"Oh my goddess, JOHN THE PILGRIM!" Thea said skipping up to him.

"What do you want?" Quinn sighed, he had no intentions of seeing Thea at this moment.

"Well, I was thinking, you know how Eric hates birthday surprises...?" Thea grinned, harmlessly nudging Quinn's bruised cheek... Rashel had been wearing boots with a splinter plasterd on the tip.

"Yes," Quinn said, his face lighting up a bit, pranks always made Quinn feel better, especially when they were against Ash Redfern... but Eric would surpass as an 'okay, i'll do it.'

"I was hoping you would help me plan a surprise birthday party for him, and just to make you even with Ash, I'll let you put in a surprise pinyata," She said smiling happily.

"Yes! Now I can be the one to get prank points!" Quinn said in the most oddest high pitch voice Thea had ever heard.

"Okay..." Thea stared at him after he stopped leaping in the air.

Then, a voice was calling from the east wing of the corridors. "Hey, Thea, I've been looking for you for hours!" Eric said trying to catch up with Thea and Quinn.

Thea realized the paper with the list of things for the party was exposed and quickly cast a spell for only the eyes of Night People to see, that way Eric would think it was a random piece of paper.

"Hey, why do you keep avoiding me?" Eric said as he stopped to take a breath, he'd been running all around the headquarters trying to find her.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking for Quinn, that's all." She blushed and gave Eric a thoughtful hug.

"Woah, what happened to your cheek," Eric asked looking at Quinn, Quinn was back to his regular self, serious, but almost too relaxed.

"Let's just say there's a certain tree I want to get back at with a surprise-" Quinn said until Thea kneed his shin. Quinn looked at her, trying to hold back the pain and started walking away.

"Well, Quinn and I better get going, we're moving some furniture in so- see you later!" Thea quickly kissed Eric on the cheek and skipped away with Quinn.

By the time they got outside, Quinn started to yelp in shriek so slow and low pitched, it was almost a whipser.

"Serves you right! You almost blew cover - Now put these gloves on and help me bring in the furniture." Thea said passing heavy duty gloves.

"Uh?"

"Just put them on!"

Quinn slipped the gloves on then followed Thea to a small moving truck, with a long wooden table ready to be moved at the ramp.

"Oh no, if this is what you're thinking of as help, then no!"

"C'mon please, I'll let you force cake into Ash's face!"

"No!"

"Now John, or... or..."

"Get to the point."

"I'll call you Johnny Quinny the Pilgrim for the rest of my life!"

"You wou-"

"I would," Thea glared at him once more, Quinn sighed and proceeded to push the table on wheels back into the circle daybreak hq building.

"Owe, owe," Quinn said pushing it up a ramp and down a hallway. "Why do you get to sit on the table and make me push you on it?"

"Because, it's my plan."

"Yeah, well atleast you could've charmed the gloves to make them stronger, my hands are starting to crack and bleed."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I thought they would start the minute you let go of the table. Oh well."

Quinn sighed, when will this torture end? He thought.

* * *

By the time everything was set up, all the guests settled into hiding spots, Thea called Eric from outside the door and then...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIC!" Everyone said in a huge applause and laughter.

Eric just stood there, a vein in his head looking like it was about to burst, until he turned bright red and said, "My... birthday... was.... half a dozen months ago!"

Everybody laughed at Eric's anger, it didn't matter, Thea had pranked him, and all was well.

Until the pinyata of course...

"Hey Ash," Quinn said walking up to Ash, while holding a blind fold and a metal bat.

"Hey Pilgrim, ouch, what happened to your hands?" Ash said chuckling and staring down to Quinn's bandages, "Let alone that bruise," he added.

"Just take the blind fold and stupid bat and open the pinyata." Quinn said in fake annoyance.

"Why, is the pilgrim too weak to do it?"

"Yes," He muttered out, trying not to get over angered.

"Well, that's not a surprise," Ash said taking the bat and putting on the blind fold. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"Oh... I hope so," Quinn said smiling without Ash realizing it.

And with one fluid cat-like-kicking-hit in the air, Ash opened the pinyata, only a splinter of wood landing in his shin.

"OWE!" He screamed at Quinn.

"Yes! A point finally for Quinn!"

"Oh, I'm going to get back at you John the Pilgrim, mark my words, I will avenge!"

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn said walking over to the uber big cake Thea had somehow figured out how to bake.

"Hey John, why don't you do the honors and cut the cake," Thea said smiling.

"Oh shore," He said cutting out a slice and placing it on the plate.

"JOHN THE PILGRIM!" Thea said hugging him, Quinn hated hugs, and the nickname so much, that the minute he heard and felt those motions, he lodged the cake into Thea's face.

"You are sooo..." Thea said letting go and grabbing a fist full of cake.

Crap! Quinn thought mentally.

But instead of him getting covered in cake, she threw the fistful squarely into Ash's laughing face.

Quinn started laughing until Ash lodged his face into the whole cake... then it was war.

Cake was flying everywhere!

Dozens of vanilla frosting covering the air, as they took flight to hit in every direction.

It was a good day...

Because Quinn got a point, and Ash didn't.

Ash: 2pts

Quinn:1pt


	4. Angry Wave of Terror

**Hey fanfiction! It's been too long but i decided to go back and write more chapters to this fanfic! ENJOY! =D Oh and my spelling and grammar may be a bit rusty... whoops**

"I still can't believe you guys dragged me into thi-" Quinn started to say.  
"Just get into the pool-no now John the Pilgrim-just-yes, haha I win." Ash said as he somewhat struggled to get Quinn into the pool. (1 more pt added for Ash)

"You guys are so immature, i mean c'mon Quinn you need a break and Ash stop being a show off and get your butt into the pool as well!" Thea said joining the two as she pushed Ash right in.  
For those of you who are just catching up, Thierry asked some of the Daybreakers if they wanted to go on a vacation. Well yeah there was an apocalypse heading their way, yet they all decided to take their own brief intermission with all that hectic mumbo jumbo and went on a vacation... down the street from HQ.

"So cold," Quinn blurted out as he shivered.  
"Man up pilgrim, it's the summer time if you haven't noticed-and for goddess' sake, you're a _freakin' vampire_!" Rashel said slapping his back.  
"What, no I'm not, I'm a-i'm a-pilgrim, yeah that's it!" Quinn said still shivering.  
"Haha, yeah but you're also a vamp just as much as I am-oh my goddess you admitted your pilgrim-ness!" Ash said holding his hand up for Quinn to give him a high-five.  
No response.

* * *

(Another point for Ash, what's that, 4, 5? _**I **lost track)_ **(****ashamed author in a corner)**

* * *

Quinn got out of the pool and went over to where Rashel and he had put their bags. Looking around carefully he whipped out a brand new, squirt gun bazooka, ready to be launched at full power.  
Loading amo quickly from the nearest soarce... the pool... Quinn shot repeatedly at Ash after he to had gotten out of the pool and the shots were so strong that Ash fell right back in still wearing his nice _dry_ towel.

"Hahaha, yes, good thing I had Thea charm this thing!" (Another point for Quinn, 2pts Quinn and... yeah let's just continue the story...) Quinn not noticing and being a complete idiot was taking his perfect time to let this moment sink in. During that, Ash took the advantage and leapt right out of the pool and pulled out his own water gun!  
"hahaha-ah" Quinn blurted but then was so full of water being barricaded past his lips that he didn't even have enough time to swallow, spit or let alone breathe.

"Who's laughin' now, huh?"  
"blurg-blub"  
"Huh I didn't quite catch that?"  
"BLURG-BLUB"  
"WHAT?"

"Ash," Quinn said spitting out the water, "_you_ didn't hit me, Rashel did... you got...a very bad tempered Harman."  
_Crap, _thought Ash looking around himself, yet Thea was nowhere in sight.  
Suddenly as if the angry waters of the ocean had gathered and were ready to plumish (is that a word?) just at one location, one target, a wave of water rushed at Ash sending him flying across the area and onto the other side of the lodging.

"Woah," was all that would and had been said... for the whole rest of their exclusive vacation.

It wasn't Thea though who could summon such might with just one blow by using a mere squirt gun, no, let's just say, it was ... the _old crone-ish grandma_.

**Okay, okay, I know Grandma Harman ***SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERALERT(dies)SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER*** but this is a random intermission from the book, imagine, that they're just ... persay... like an actor in a movie, they have to live it but they need their breaks.**


End file.
